1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to: a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program which is executed by a computer of a game apparatus; a game apparatus; a game system; and a game processing method, and more particularly, to: a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program which is executed by a computer of a game apparatus which determines a collision between objects in a virtual game space and performs game processing in accordance with a result of the determination; a game apparatus; a game system; and a game processing method.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a so-called shooting game or action game, a player object that appears in a virtual game space is moved in accordance with the movement of a controller operated by a player, and collision determination that determines whether or not the player object has collided with another object is performed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-173345, and Japanese Patent No. 4009433).
A game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-173345 detects the movement of a controller, based on acceleration data outputted from an acceleration sensor included in the controller, and reflects the detected movement in game processing. Specifically, if the player has swung the controller, a sword object (player object) in a virtual game space is swung in the direction corresponding to the swing direction of the controller. At this time, whether or not the sword object has collided with a log object is determined. Then, if it has been determined that the sword object has collided with the log object, the log object is cut in the direction corresponding to the swing direction.
A game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4009433 includes a CCD camera for detecting the position of a controller. The controller has an LED that emits infrared light. The game apparatus detects the position of the controller by detecting the infrared light by using the CCD camera, and reflects a result of the detection in game processing. Specifically, if the player has swung the controller, an action of a sword object in a virtual game space such as swinging the sword or lunging with the sword is displayed on a screen. Along with this, whether or not the sword object has collided with, for example, an enemy object is determined. Then, if it has been determined that the sword object has collided with the enemy object, the degree of collision is determined based on the speed of the sword object, and which portion of the sword object has collided with the enemy object. Here, the determination of the degree of collision is to determine, in accordance with an action of the sword object, which the collision results in that “only clothes have been cut”, “flesh of the enemy object has been cut”, or “the enemy object has been cut to the bone”.
Here, the conventional game apparatuses described above realistically represent a response made at the time when the sword object has collided with another object, based on the movement of the controller. However, the conventional game apparatuses cannot easily switch, in accordance with the swing direction (operation direction) of the controller, the representation indicating a response made at the time when a colliding object such as the sword object has collided with an object to be collided such as a log or an enemy.